In many secured computing architectures, client devices that request work are isolated from agent devices that perform work. An orchestrator device, for example, may mediate client-agent device interaction by instructing agent devices to execute validated work requests issued by clients. To this end, the orchestrator may store credentials for logging into an agent device with administrative access.